The return of a fallen hero
by Mastress Lauren - the great
Summary: My first fanfic I first allready published it but i read it again and i was confused by the lines Well, i did it over and it's a lot better.. Well, that's what I think then :pIt's about a girl that gets possesed by a fallen hero..
1. The beginning

Chapter 1: The beginning

... When I drew my katana, I knew that my dream would not exist for ever.

"well..." I said against my opponent "I think that you will not have enough time to win this battle..."

"Hmpf" my opponent assured and he slid his cap for his eyes.

"ladies and lords, the final of the annual colleseum start tournament are ready!"A woman on a plate somewhere above field called. "I'll tell you all the name's of our participants: Saile Miyamoto versus Klarth F. Lester. Now let the fighting start!"

Klarth started mumble something. With three ninja starts in my righthand, and my sword in my left hand, I ran into him. To give the first - and the last – slash of this fight.

I stood beat him on the point, but he called exactly ontime: "MAXWELL".

"what i -" I had not even finished my sense, or there allready bursted a large yellow field of energy above my head separately.

It lasted only seconde before I the knew what was happening: That was Maxwell the summon of molecules! The moment I thought that I would not survive this, my shield appeared. The attack missed.

"pretty good..." He and he said pushed its cap a bit up so that you could see his eyes a bit and he started to summon again.

I mumbled "Gosh what cute he is..." "No, I am permanently the some which that thinks.." I said hard enough so that he could heard it.

"HUH?" He shouted.

From that appeared, that he had concentration had capacity of me, because he stopped immediately with its summon.

That moment he was vulnerable, I threw a ninja star and screamed:"RAIDEN! Klarth collapsed.

The woman on the platform started to talk and said:"The winner is Saile Miyamoto because if I see it well Klarth have F. lester has mana shortage!

"what?" I shouted ran on Klarth and delivered him what of my mana.

He laughed and zei:"you were a pretty good opponent, pretty bad that Cless did not participate..."

"WELL DONE SAILTJEPANEELTJE!" A voice behind me shouted.

It was Sheema, eleven, not way long with black her.

"thanks." I answered "I did it pretty easily!"

to the look on sheema's face, I knew that it was not that easy.

"i'm okay... i swear!" I and I laughed With pain.

"no you aren't okay !" she answered.

"yes okay." I said. "you see that boy there?"

I showed her a boy who stood near Klarth and had a sword.

"Oh Cless Alvein.." Sheema said.

"yes he..." I said "something in me sais me..."

"what?" Sheema said

. "that he must die." I went further.

Sheema sighed and said:"Saile.. I don't know what I must say, you were always this nice... mayb- "

"well It.. whatever!"

That was not malignant do, to interrupt elves.  
Many people get with that problems, even she is not like the normal elves...

"brutally do huh little girl!" She snarled.

"That's interestring everyone'd like to know.." She said a bit weair "To know you're Half-Elf ..."

"But I.." I answered quietly, uhm Sorr -"

"WHAT SORRY!" She screamed and she made a swipe with her sword which I could still block ontime.

"are you, however, MAD!" I said angry.

"Huh!" Sheema said suddenly,

which had never someone seen shade. I blurred, for a second everytinhg everything was dark. But then I reappeared.

On a tree somewhere near: 'The Elven tribe...'


	2. The Return

Chapter two: The return…

I was sitting on the tree for hours, hoping Sheema would come and see me…

My hope was not enough to get her come to me… well at least, that was in my opinion.

Some minutes later some elf putted his hand on my shoulder and said: 'Hey, you're crazy sitting there like you don't feel it's freezing! Come to my house if you want…"

"But I…" I replied "Is it really that cold?"

The elf laughed, what was kinda freaking me out because elves are arrogant… well, that is what they say… Humans…

He mumbled something and said: 'Why don't you come to my home? It would be fun…'

'But I am a-'

He just cuts of my phrase and said: 'It's okay, it's not like you're not allowed to come to the elven tribe.. Man, I saw you at the coliseum.. you're amazing! And anyway, you're no half-elf because you don't use magic. Nnn, Saile Miyamoto.. right?'

'uh yeah' I replied 'that's my name.. I didn't saw you in the public..'

'ah yeah,' he laughed 'that's because I used some kind of magitech…'

'MAGITECH!' I yelled 'YOU'RE CRAZY…!'

'well,' he laughed again 'it's no big deal.. it wasn't magitech but some lost elven technology what was called magi technology…'

'_yeah right'_ I mumbled…

'Well, let's go to my home' He pulled me to his home..

when we were in his home he started talking a bit sinister and said: 'Well… You're a half elf I know that… so, I won't tell them that you're one, if you do a little quest for me…'

'Nnn… interesting proposition, what's the catch?' I said to him.

'You dumb!' he said pretty annoyed 'I will not tell you that you're a half-elf!'

'Ahahahaha Hahahahah' I laughed 'Me? Half-elf? You're a crazy lil' boy! Should I tell mommy that you're Whahaha… DUMB?'

'You're one and I can prove it' he said. 'your real name is Saile FUJIBAYASHI, and you're a pitiful half-elf… at least, that's what the register of the elfs says. The weirdest is, your parents are both HUMANS… HOW HUMILIATING TO BE SUCH A SPECIAL NO WEIRD KID!'

'I… okay, maybe… what's your little quest crazy..?' I said

'Whaha, Kill the following people: Cless Alvein, Mint Adnade, Chester Barklight, Arche Klaine, Klarth F. Lester and Suzu Fujibayashi…. If you have problems with it, go and be killed…'

'KLARTH AND MOST OF ALL SUZU…. MY LITTLE SISTER…?'

'Yeah, Suzu doesn't know at all you're on this big mess of mana and Klarth only knows you of that lame fight of yours…'

'LAME? I TRIED HARD… and about suzu… Well… WHATEVER I'LL NEVER DO SUCH A SHAME THAT YOU'RE THAT PATHETIC!'

'Oh well, I already had a back up plan… LOOK!'

POOF

A curtain dropped and I saw something awful…

'NO!' I Yelled 'LEAVE SHEEMA OUT OF THIS!'

'If you ask that, I need you to do me a favor…' he said sinister.

'well what's that favor of yours…?'

'Ahhh' he laughed 'Get possessed by some ancient spirit… of Mithos..'

'M—mithos? It's better if you don't do that.. but okay'

'Aha…' he said 'you know that fallen hero…?'

'Well let's say I know him from an other life…'

'Well,' he said 'not that they exist…' He started mumbling things what I couldn't understand because I only speaked the Normal language and Angelic what was rare..'

'COME FORTH AND TAKE THIS BODY!' He screamed…

Everything got black I could not see anything accept a red gaze…

When I waked up I saw that guy dead on the ground, when I realized it I

Shaded away….

Editors note: I jused the Japanese names because in europe the game came out on march 31st and I already used them in the first chapter. I like tales of symphonia too, so I make some resemblances


	3. My first sin

Chapter 3. My first sin…

'I need to kill A Fujibayashi, 2 Sage's , A Brunel, A Bryant, An Aurion, a Wilder, a Combatir and most of all Irving. That damned Irving… Maybe I should leave the Wilder of Brunel alive… if it's a girl… Martel's soul still needs to be in the tree. Hahaha they named the tree to me, damned irving. The aurion must die most painful. Hahaha that betrayal…' The voice said to me

I found one of them already, Bryant. Milard Bryant. I traveled to the past, time travel…

'How pathetic that time travel' the voice said, the voice inside my head that could make me do anything 'They didn't expect that I could do such a waste of time, that I can help you to do.'

'But…' I replied 'my la—'

'No time! The voice said 'oh well, lets introduce for a second… I'm Mithos…'

'I… I'm…' I said softly hiding the loneliness in me that increased while talking to the voice 'I'm Saile F—Miyamoto.'

'Hahaha, Fmiyamoto..?' Mithos laughed, what was weird could voices in your head laugh… Maybe he was just invisible… yes invisible..

'Saile Miayamoto,' I answered 'and your last name..? Mithos is a common boys name these days.'

'IT DOESN'T MATTER!' he shouted and then muttered 'uhm, sorry… i.. I'm a… ha.. ha.. half…'

'Half-elf..?' I smiled 'don't worry, me too..'

I continued walking, trough a forest 'till I found the village Euclid.

'Sheesh' I said 'It isn't like I know it, it's so.. old'

I walked into the village and saw some elf, I asked the way to where Milard lived

'Oh Milard..?' the elf said 'in Klarth's home!' he told me how to walk to Klarth's home.

I opened the door, well smashed. I walked a bit around the house, there she was. In the kitchen cooking Mozzarella. Back then, it must've been Her of Klarth's favorite recipe.

'Hello, bryant' Mithos said for me. 'why… why do you live..?'

'Huh?' she said 'how.. how do you know my last name…..' she was shaking a bit like she never told anyone her last name, or married someone. What could be 'cause Klarth wasn't a girls name. or it was her dad.

'Tell me, why do you live!' I shouted, this time I did it. She was too dumb. I ask, she answers that the typical do, but she didn't so I shouted again: 'WHY DO YOU LIVE!'

She started shaking and said: '… my dad… his name was Regal… named to an ancient man from my family, said the passed down words.. they became my reason too…' she was blushing a bit but continued her sentence 'I'm living just to be!'

Mithos got totally pissed of 'SOME FOLOWER EH! GIRLY' he shouted, girly… I always said that the copycat. 'YOU MUST DIE MERCILESS!' and then I stabbed her the blood was flowing over my sword it was red as always, but it was pure blood, blood that hadn't the fate to be spilled, I changed time.'

Something broke I turned my head and got totally red, it was Klarth. The Klarth I battled in the coliseum 'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?' I shouted 'YOU CAN TIME TRAVEL EH YOU BASTARD! I CHANGED TIME, SO WHAT IF SHE WAS YOUR WIFE, SALUTE YOUR CHILDREN YOU COULD HAVE!'

He ran to her and cried I killed his everything. Too bad for him, but I needed to do my job. It was more important then his stupid love. 'YOU MONSTER!' he yelled 'YOU'RE ALL THE SAME! YOU PATHETIC BEING! YOU STUPID NINJA THAT MUST'VE BE THE LAST ONE BRAINWASHED BY THAT PATHETIC DHAOS!' he started to cast a spell I couldn't even turn my head 'ORIGIN!' he screamed full of anger

'…' origin looked down at Klarth 'I'm sorry, I can't attack this… thing'

'BUT…!' he yelled at the spirit while the tears where flowing like crazy 'SHE KILLED HER!'

'I'm sorry, but she isn't the only problem' origin said while he looked to me like it wasn't my fault 'I may hurt that poor soul of the person, she isn't brainwashed… she i—' suddenly Origin disappeared.

Right at that moment a pink haired girl stepped in the room and said 'Hey Klarth! Baka, why was you summoning Origin at that girl!'

'…COMBATIR?' the voice yelled trough my mouth.

'Eh…?' the girl said 'naaaaaaah, I'm Klaine, Arche Klaine!'

'DAMMIT' the voice screamed and then I vanished and fast time traveled to the present

'ONE JUST THERE.' He yelled inside my head 'NOT THAT DAMNED COMBATIR!'

it calmed down a bit and said: 'hey, don't listen to that spirit… he's… an old friend, well not anymore. That bastard'

'ehm…' I said 'I'm a—well I doesn't matter, lets find the next one. It was good for her to die, such a futile reason!'

'you understand me… finally!' the voice said

A light blinded my eyes and suddenly….

Editors note: Milard's real last name isn't Bryant for as far as I know…

I just needed a blue haired girl and she was perfect for some things I'm still thinking about. And I tried to be original, so I wrote this for originality and fun. Not like it has to be perfect. Everything is copyright of namco, accept the made up characters.

Lauren

Ah, if ya wan't, R&R


	4. Broken hearts

'Is life… the beginning of an end..?'

'DAMMIT' Mithos yelled 'IT ISN'T ENOUGH!'

when the light stopped, he looked at me and said: 'Oh eh.. I'm… sorry…'

'Ah well, does it matter..? No. Just fix it with…' I couldn't think anything, accept his last name 'Oh yeah, what's your last name..?'

'It is… I'm not sure if I should… Well, The timeline..?' He asked

'Nnn..? Oh Yeah something in the 4200… I'm not good with time, halve-elves live long too ya know!' I replied

'oh.. yeah I could tell you, Yggdrasil, Mithos Yggdrasil.' He said calm but a bit scared…

Suddenly I knew the name from that deep passed and I started to cry. 'I.. I'm sorry,

Please… I beg you… find someone else's body…' I said with the tears flowing heavily over my cheeks. 'I just… My dad… He knew an.. Ygdrassil, a Mithos… He used to tell

Me some story's about him… 4200 years ago… That night when he---' I couldn't tell him more. It would… show my TRUE identity… That painful past. When I was only 12

I "killed" some one….'

'Nnn? Was he L—Nevermind. Let's kill some others..!' He said laughing.

We didn't time travel now. We stayed where we were. In Euclid.

The we saw a Pink haired girl walking. We stepped to her and I said: 'Hiya!

Do I know you…? I think I've seen you somewhere before!'

'Nn? The girl said, Can be… My name is…' It got all quiet and suddenly she said: 'MINA!' Then without showing any mercy, I stabbed her. In public now

'DAMMIT! YOU STUPID BITCH!' Mithos yelled, but this time everyone could see him

'WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO! IT WAS ALL GOING WELL! BUT STABBING SOMEONE IN PUBLIC! COME ON EVEN A MONKEY WITH SUPERPOWERS WOULDN'T DO THAT DUMB THINGS!'

Mithos shaded me to Ygdrassil, the tree this time. Suddenly Martel appeared

And said angry: 'Mithos..?' She was surprised and shocked at the same time, happy to see him but still, mad at him 'What did you do to this girl!'

'well well… Martel huh..? With the soul of my sis in ya… nnn, I think…

that we… should not harm you. Let's harm the tree!' He commanded me,

I couldn't be commanded. Then, that little what was left of my 'playing dog'

Faded. 'WELL WELL BEING GREAT EH? YOU NEEDED ME FOR YOUR OWN FUCKING BODY, IDIOT! I HELPED YOU! I EVEN LIKED! TANKS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!' I started crying, again. I was pissed of but crying at the same time, crying of love and not of anger. Then suddenly I faded, and I was fleeing for some years. I got happy with Klarth. He helped me and understood me. I liked him, with all my heart. But knew, mithos would find me again


	5. Throw away life!

5. Throw away life! (Five Life! XD)

4 years passed since 'the incident' I just forgot it, and I traveled back in time to tell my mom I was fine too. Mom was happy. . But dad… I wonder were he is up there,

the angels of heavens said he wasn't there, or in hell. That was weird…

I was sleeping, and then the madness begun again

Mithos, I knew it was him he's been Chasing me for 4 years already.

Stunned me. And then, it all got black.

'Nnn' I waked up 'Ehm… who am I…? and you?'

'Oh, you're Saile.. Saile Mi…yuki!' he said 'and I'm a friend…'

'oh OKAY!' I said smiling 'Saile Miyuki… Okay hi 'a friend'!'

I looked in the mirror, I was pretty cute, Black hair… pretty eyes. And Oh ! Pink!

'What're we gonna do next?' I said smiling.

'Hnnn' a friend said 'Wanna kill someone?'

"whats that?' I said smiling 'ah well… OKAY!'

We suddenly were somewhere else. A friend called it: The future.

Sounded evil… what was evil..? 'WHO IS GOING TO BE KILLED?'

I said not knowing what killing was.

'Hnn… Suzu Fujibayashi, yeah HER' he said 'you know her?'

'Oh yeah, she was my sister!' I said happy.

A friend was shocked. 'You were… I knew it!' he said a bit mad 'Ah well,

You're Brainwashed so… KILL!'

'YEAH XD' I said 'eh… is it good to kill…?'

it was quiet for a while, too quiet… 'Ah well whatever I said.

I didn't care. I'd love to care, but what about?... caring… Nice word.

Didn't know it good, so trew it away

A few minutes later, there was a girl in a red suit standing for us.

'SIS!' she yelled at me and hugged me 'You're back, Finally!'

'Eh… Who the fuck are you?' I said to the little girl that

look surprisingly at me.

"I'm Suzu!' she said desperately 'Your little sis!'

'I KILL YOU!' I said "WOOOOOOOH!'

and then I looked at mithos 'Eh… what I do now?'

'Mithos looked a bit weird at me and said: 'Fight'

Somehow, I knew that word, it was familiar. My body got

An adrenaline rush and then it did go all by itself.

It was an heavily and intence fight.

At the last moment, I stabbed her. She started bleeding. Suddenly a guy came.

'SAILE?' he screamed 'NOT AGAIN!' he sighed 'DAMMIT!'

he gave an apple gel to Suzu

'Mithos… go! You're powerless against me. A summoner!'

'Oooh' mithos said 'I'm sooo scared, saile!' I ran at him, suddenly he kissed

the little girl that started blushing like an idiot,

and then the tears came again, it was like… Deja-vu.

'I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU, BUT WHEN YOU KISS SOMEONE

I START CRYING SUDDENLY! GO PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!'

I yelled at him 'GO! GO!' and the guy and girl suddenly disappeared

'Phew, they're gone' A friend said. 'Not gone gone. But gone. It's okay, just kill them the next time.'

Editors note:

Bit short, but I'm gonna make longer one's next time!

Ah, if you see the link :D


	6. Flashback

Chapter 6: Flashback. Chapter 6.1: Saile's thoughts - Interlude – 

What's going on…? Who was I before…? And who the heck is this 'A friend'? It doesn't make sense at all… I feel guilty too… Why do I actually feel guilty, did I do anything bad…? And that guy I got mad about, did I know him… I may have killed his girlfriend but still… I MAY have, so I don't know for sure…

Milard or something like that… Right…? Did I know HIM, that guy did I KNEW… I don't know… Do I have a home and parents…?

Who are those weird people from my memories? This Lloyd and Sheena… If I only could remember a thing, not only Names and sins, but also I didn't do anything bad so… Is this where I need to be…? Is it my time I HATE MYSELF I DID TO MUCH BAD AN I CO-OPERATED WITH THIS A FRIEND!

**6.2:**

Things that would come back. 

'Unyah' I yawned and woke up, A friend was looking at me like he knew me from something else 'Hey ya!' I said 'What're ya looking at…?'

'Heh…' he said 'Its time for me to tell you my name…'

'_Finally' I thought not knowing what was going to happen._

'My name is Yggdrassil' he continued 'Mithos Yggdrasil…' 

'--- I know you from 2 things, but I do not know what… Are you… no…' I said 'Okay by telling your name, Mithos, Ask me something you want to know…'

'Nnn… That's pretty easy!' He said 'Can you tell me something about your family..? Like about your mom and dad…'

'Heh, It's not like you are that guy so okay, 'bout my dad' I said 'I just remembered so it can be a bit messy if I tell!'

I took a deep breath and said: 'my dad's name is Lloyd, Lloyd Irving… But he . . .'

'He died?' Mithos said a bit cheerfully, I nodded and said: 'Yes.'

Mithos started laughing right away 'Hey?' I yelled at him 'Trying to pick a fight? You damn brat! It IS you!' Then I remembered things about the past, when the tree "Yggdrassil" still was named "The giant kharlan tree" and the years when I was 12th till 16th years old. .

'YOU STUPID BRAT!' I yelled and I suddenly looked 16 again 'Wanna fight, uhn! Get ready!'

Mithos Yggdrassil Hp: 100 000 Tp: 999 

I ran to Mithos wit my sword in my left hand and attacked. He started with dodging and then he hit me with his hand. I started casting the only spell I knew at the moment.

'I call upon thee from the land of the dead…' I yelled

'Indignation!' Mithos would get a full impact of the attack, but the spell canceled. 'Not that bad…' He said and yelled: 'Shining bind!'

A full impact of something I could not explain hit me.

'Dammit!' I yelled 'I must know just one spell more!'

suddenly I remembered these words and I said them right away: 'Secret powers, cast your purifying lights upon these corrupted soul… Judgment!'

'What!' Mithos yelled 'an angel move! How can she have an exsphere of cruxis!' and he started casting spell again

I ran to him and slashed him with my sword.

Suddenly he collapsed and yelled: 'Not . . . enough power…' I didn't know what to do… So I ran off, to the only place I knew, the mystical ninja village of Japoni.

When I arrived Suzu, my "Sister" came to me right away and she said: 'I knew you would come back and would be normal, that Klarth guy was wrong again!'

'Klarth eh,' I said 'is he here..? I need to apologize…'

'Y-yes…' Suzu said and she blushed a little bit 'He is with the chief!'

I walked in to the house of the chief, my supposing "Grandfather". Actually I was his great-great-great-great etc. grandmother…

'Hiya!' I said 'Saile is back!' and I laughed all my worries away.. 'Ah,' the chief said 'Good to see you! I heard the story of this man here and you weren't that nice, Granny!'

'Ehehehehe…' I laughed nervous 'Sorries! It was Mithos again, I didn't know. Sorries you too Klarth!' Weird apology was that, jeez I felt like a kid again, THAT kid.

'Granny…?' Klarth said 'Are you from some far past or something like that…?' 'Ya!' I Said 'Sorries again, I'll make Milard alive, I promise…'

'Huh' Klarth said 'what are you talking about…! You can't resurrect a dead! You can't!' His eyes got all teary 'That would be… too hard to believe…' he said 'WHY ARE YOU KILLING SOME ONE I LOVE, KILL YOUR TRUE SELF AND RESSURECT HER?'

It was quiet for a moment 'But…' I said 'this is me… And I lost my mind back then, I did! If you can't accept me for who I am, she's dead forever. Not for a while but FOREVER'

'Oh come on!' Klarth said 'You now act like a kid, and before like a zombie. A KID FROM 19? AND YOU CAN'T

RESURRECT A DEAD!'

'And this is enough…' I said 'I AM A KID AND I'LL RESURRECT HER RIGHT AWAY!' Suddenly I had a book in my hands and started reading some forbidden magic out it 'Live Milard!' I said and suddenly she was there.

'Hope you'll become happy!' I Said and I shaded them away.

'Okay chief,' I continued 'I will be going soon, when I get back my real look. Please say Suzu that I wasn't her real sis when I'm gone… and say that her father wanted me to do this… Okay?' 'Yes, I will do that when you leave tomorrow'

I walked to my room in the home of the chief, I had a room because I lived there since I was 16, back then he was the only one that knew my secret.

I fell asleep right away and started dreaming…

'Uaaaaaaaah!' I yawned 'Nya nya nya!'

'_what the heck?' I thought 'I'm a cat:3 Is this a flashback or something like that… I am awake, must be origin! How mean!' _

'Nya…?' I said and I looked around 'Nyaaaa!'

'_Anybody here?' 'My old home!' _

I saw a guy with turquoise hair, it was Sora… My old boyfriend! He looked nervous. Oh yeah, I'm his cat at the moment… He is nervous for the first time we met! Because there would be so much people!

'Aaaaah' he said 'Nyuu, where are my glasses! Did you hide 'em again!'

'Nyaaaaaaa!' I said 'Nya nya? nya baka'

'_How can I?' 'hide them? no idiot!' _

It became white, I was at the grave of my… dad!

That was why I'm here, I remember! Because of that book! And now I have it! I must go back after I am normal again!

Suddenly everything got black and I woke up. It was pitch dark. 'A dream…?' I said 'No.. A flashback, I remember everything! Even why I like Klarth… Because of… Sora…' I heard something in a corner of the room but ignored it and shaded.


End file.
